


Maybe I Might Be

by teacuphoneybee



Series: Domestic Au [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cold Hands, Cold Weather, Cute, First Date, Fluff, Holding Hands, Love, M/M, aka i'm freezing and full of feelings, schneeplebro - Freeform, to warm the soul in these cold winter months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphoneybee/pseuds/teacuphoneybee
Summary: Henrik shivers as an icy breeze whips down the city street. He scrunches his shoulders, hoping his scarf will offer a bit more protection this way. It doesn’t do much. He really does hate winter.





	Maybe I Might Be

Henrik shivers as an icy breeze whips down the city street. He scrunches his shoulders, hoping his scarf will offer a bit more protection this way. It doesn’t do much. He really does hate winter.

He’s pulled out of his grumbling thoughts by a hand probing his pocket. He stops walking and turns to his companion, amused. “What are you doing?”

Chase grins, face flushed from the cold winter air. “Let me see your hand for a sec.”

Henrik pulls his hand out of his pocket and immediately regrets the decision. His hands are cold on a good day - and this certainly wasn’t one, at least not in that respect. To make matters worse he had forgotten his gloves at home. The other man's forgetful nature was really starting to wear off on him.

Chase pulls off one of his gloves and takes Henrik’s icy hand in his. His eyebrows shoot up, “Dude you’re colder than a fuckin’ _corpse_ \- you sure you didn’t steal this thing from work?”

Henrik rolls his eyes. “Yes, Chase. I broke into the morgue that we _definitely have_ to steal the hands off a dead body.”

“Wait, you guys don’t have a morgue? I thought all hospitals had one.”

“It’s a clinic, not a hospital. But hospitals do have them, yes.”

“Oh damn, okay. I learn something new every day with you.” Chase’s confused expression falls back into his normal easygoing grin. “Still, your hands are fucking freezing dude. Let me see your other one too.”

Henrik groans, but does as Chase asked. “Is this really necessary? I’m going to get frostbite at this rate.”

“Nah, it’s not cold enough for that. You said so before we left! Now here-” Chase pulls off his other glove as well. He rubs Henrik’s hands between his own for a moment, trying to warm them. He then slips his left glove onto Henrik’s hand. It’s a tight fit, but not uncomfortable.

“What are you-”

“Wait! I’m not done.” Chase slips his own glove back on. His laces his bare fingers with Henrik’s and shoves both of their hands into his oversized pocket. “There! That any better?”

Henrik isn’t sure if the warmth is from Chase’s hand or the blush starting to creep onto his cheeks. He clears his throat and pulls his scarf up more. “Yes, it is actually. Where did that idea come from?”

Chase beams up at Henrik, clearly proud of himself. “I remembered what you said about body heat, and since I always have plenty of the stuff-”

“Because you're _so hot_ , I know” Henrik rolls his eyes, smiling behind his scarf.

“Yep! So I thought this might be warmer than just your pockets.”

Henrik blinks a few times, surprised Chase remembered so much of the trivia he rattled off. “Thank you.”

“Mhm.” Chase’s grin widens and he tugs on the other man’s hand. “Now c’mon! I wanna see that coffee shop you keep talking about!”

Henrik laughs. “Why are you dragging me? You don’t even know where we are going!”

“Sure I do! You said it was on the corner of East Cromwell and-”

“Stoney, which is that way,” Henrik teases, pointing behind him. “About 3 blocks, actually.”

“Goddamnit,” Chase whines. He gives Henrik a sheepish look. “Maybe you should lead the way this time.”

“That might be for the best.” Without thinking, he leans over and kisses the other man’s cheek. This was technically their first date, so Henrik is a bit worried about moving too quickly - but judging by the flustered laughter and blush he gets in response, the gesture was well received. He stares down at Chase, his heart threatening to leap out of his chest.

The winds continue to whip around them as they make their way to the small coffee shop, but as he grips Chase’s hand in his pocket, Henrik just can’t bring himself to mind anymore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Cooks by Still Woozy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GiXdvmB8J1U)


End file.
